Mario Kart Double Dash: The Trial
by Thornberry
Summary: Bowser Sue's Mario for destroying his Kart
1. Default Chapter

Mario Kart: Double Dash!  
  
The Trial Part 1  
  
Vrooooom!!!Peach/Yoshi,Mario/Luigi,Daisy/Koopa,and Bowser/BowserJr. Race off at Dk Mountain  
  
Mario: Haha Bowser!I will have victory!  
  
Bowser: That's what you think fat-man!  
  
Then we see Peach/Yoshi driving in 1st  
  
Peach: Whatch where your going Yoshi!  
  
Peach almost falls off the kart  
  
Peach: Ahhh!Why don't you let me drive Yoshi?  
  
Yoshi: Whatever Peach say goes with me!  
  
Yoshi and Peach switch places,but when they switch places Mario/Luigi and Bowser/BowserJr. Fly by them  
  
Peach: Wow!They shure are going fast.  
  
Mario: Luigi!Let me in back!  
  
Mario and Luigi switch places  
  
Bowser: Wha!No running away Mario!Jr.!Switch places!  
  
BowserJr.: But Dad!I gots 3 mushrooms here!  
  
Bowser: NOW!  
  
BowserJr. And Bowser switch places  
  
Luigi: Were coming to the tunnle Mario!  
  
Mario: Good!Now just keep your foot on that gas!  
  
The 2 karts drive into the tunnel and fly off the ramp to the other side  
  
Bowser: I'm coming for you Mario!  
  
Then Mario lets go of the kart's pole,with only his feet on the kart  
  
Luigi: Mario!What are you doing!?  
  
Mario: Don't worry I'll be oka.Ahhh!  
  
Mario/Luigi hit a banana peel and spin out,but Mario fly's off the Kart crashing onto Bowser's Kart  
  
Bowser: Yahh!Get off!  
  
The Kart was on 2 wheels,then Bowser,BowserJr.,and Mario flew off the Kart into the dirt!  
  
BowserJr.: Ummm.Dad!Your Kart!  
  
Bowser's Kart drove itself off the mountain side,then after hitting the ground it blew up only leaving a wheel.then that blew up too  
  
Mario: Ummm.  
  
Then they all got shocked by lighting  
  
All: DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Daisy: AHAH!Take that boys!  
  
Daisy and Koopa did a high 5 and drove off  
  
Luigi: Mario are you ok?  
  
Bowser: Who cares about him!My Karts DESTROYED!  
  
Bowser then roars in Mario's face  
  
Mario: Ummm.Sorry.hehe  
  
Bowser: Sorry ant cuttin it!That Kart cast 100,000 coins!GRRRRRR!!!I'll see you in court!Beacause I'm suing you!  
  
Bowser and BowserJr. Walk away  
  
Mario: this isn't good.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Part 2

The Trial Part 2  
  
Mario: this isn't good.  
  
Luigi comes running over  
  
Luigi: Mario!What happened!  
  
Mario: I crashed Bowser's kart and now he's suing me for it!  
  
Peach and Yoshi see Mario while driving and stop near him  
  
Peach: Mario!  
  
Peach jumps out and comes near Mario  
  
Peach: Are you ok?  
  
Mario: Yeah.But Bowser's suing me for crashing his Kart!  
  
Peach: Suing you?!Well that ant good!  
  
Then Daisy and Koopa drive over from the finish line  
  
Daisy: HAHAHAHA!Your all losers!  
  
Koopa: Yeah!Your all.  
  
Yoshi the throws a egg at them and they fall off their Kart  
  
Yoshi: A deed is done!  
  
Luigi: So how will you win the trial Mario?Get a lawyer?  
  
Mario: No.Too expensive.I'll chose one of you to be my lawyer!  
  
Koopa: Easier,faster,cheaper,go for it!  
  
Mario: Now I need someone smart,experience with big things,abil to handle big jobs,and lots of responsibility of being something like.mabey a Princess!So I'll chose.  
  
What will Mario Chose?  
  
A. Luigi B. Some Dirt C. Peach Or D.His Kart Mario: I'll chose Yoshi!  
  
All But yoshi: YOSHI?!  
  
Yoshi just stares at them  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI?!  
  
Mario: Yep!Yoshi!You're my free lawyer!  
  
Yoshi: YAY!  
  
*Tomorrow at the court house*  
  
Mario,Peach,and Yoshi are sitting at a table on one side and Bowser and BowserJr. Are sitting at a table on another side with the judges chair in the front,the ury on the right,and everyone else sitting in the back  
  
Peach: Mario!Whats wrong with you!You should have chosen me!You know Yoshi isnt all there in the head!  
  
Mario: Well.I.  
  
Waluigi then steps out of the jury box and walks to the front room  
  
Waluigi: I play with dolls!  
  
Waluigi sits back down again in the jury box and everyone just stairs in the front of the room  
  
Peach: Well.Anyway.Can we see the judge?  
  
A man with a weird green hat on and a green robe steps out of the judges chair  
  
Man: Nobdy see's the judge!Not nobody!Not no how!  
  
Then the judge pushes him away and sits down  
  
Judge: I'm sorry.can we get this thing started now?  
  
BowserJr.: Yes!*stands up and walks to the middle of the room*Now Mario is accused of crashing King Bowser Koopa's Kart that cost King Koopa lots of money!So therefor he shall be punished!  
  
Judge: I see.Now I will let Mr.Koopa call a witness to the stand  
  
Bowser: I call!My son!  
  
Judge: But you cant call a lawyer to the stand.  
  
Bowser: So.  
  
Judge: Well that fair enough for me!  
  
BowserJr. Sits down at the stand  
  
Judge: Hmm.so young one.you like being a lawyer?  
  
BowserJr.: Yep!That's how evil I am!But I realy wanted to be a fashion photographer.but my dad said I might as well buy tight pants and call myself gay!  
  
Bowser: *embarrassed*Heheh.son.eat your meatloaf.  
  
BowserJr.: We're not have dinner.  
  
Bowser: Then just shut up.  
  
Judge: How will he speak then?  
  
Bowser: I will call a different witness!  
  
Judge: Sorry lost your chance!Yoshi!You get to call a witness  
  
Yoshi: I will call!This rolling tv!  
  
Peach: Oh no!  
  
To Be continued. 


End file.
